Surprises
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: NarutoXYamatoXKakashi; Yaoi; Lemon; Threesome; Mature Language; It's Naruto's birthday and what does his friends and senseis give him as a present?


***A surprise present for Fireball-Fuchsia; for being there for me since I started writing on this website. Also for her awesome videos and a sorry for not updating lately…

**Dedicated to: **Fireball-Fuchsia.

**Pairing:** It's a surprise~~~

**Warning: **Yaoi (ManXMan), Mature Language (Cursing and Adult Language), Lemon (Smut; Sex).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did…*Sly face* Yaoi…Yaoi everywhere. **

**AU: **Naruto is Hokage and is 23. Kakashi is 28. Yamato is 26.

DIVIDERXXX

**(Naruto POV)**

"Hah…Kakashi" I moaned out as he began thrusting inside of me. Kakashi gave me a lustful look and started to slowly pump my neglected erection. "…NGH!" I tilted my head back against the pillow slightly and spread my legs apart wider, wanting more.

"Faster…" I moaned out. He began thrusting faster. "KAKASHI! FUCK!" I shouted, clawing at the bed sheets.

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" someone yelled and I opened my eyes. I jumped when I saw who was next to me. "WHAT THE FUCK? Kakashi sensei!? What are you doing here?" I shouted. "Look around" he said, smirking.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow and looked around. I was in my office, papers as my pillow. My cheek felt sore a I gently rubbed it, groaning. "Ah…Geez….I fell asleep again" I mumbled. Kakashi leaned in over my desk and held my chin.

"I heard you moaning my name, Naruto" he cooed. "Are you having dirty dreams about me?" I blushed, frowning. "Of course not, sensei. You must be hearing things" I said. He leaned in closer that his lips were close to mine; so close that could feel his hot breath through his mask. "Are you sure…Naruto?" he said in a husky voice that made chills go down my spine. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

There was a knock on the door. Kakashi went away and leaned on the wall. "Come in" I said aloud. Hinata walked in, smiling. She bowed and stood in front of me, playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with me. "Yes, Hinata? You don't tend to visit often" I pointed out. She gasped and blushed, her eyes on me for a second and then back on the floor.

"W-W-W-Well, Naruto, I j-just w-wanted t-t-to wish y-you a h-happy b-b-b-birthday" she stammered. My eyes widened and I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. "HAHA! Right! I totally forgot that today was a birthday! Thanks for the reminder, Hinata!" I exclaimed. She smiled and blushed. "I'm really happy that you're the Hokage, Naruto. It makes me…Really happy" she murmured.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-Nothing! I was just talking to myself!" she exclaimed. Quickly bowing, she said her good byes and left. "Wow…I feel old… " I said aloud. Kakashi chuckled. "I'll see you Naruto. Meet me in the ramen shop at…Let's say 8pm?" he said and walked outside my office. I tilted my head. "What for…?" Kakashi crossed his arms, stopping right outside my door. "Hmmm…A surprise" he said secretively and left with smoke and leaves.

_At 8pm and outside the ramen shop…_

"Kakashi sensei? You here?" I said aloud as I walked in. "Welcome, Naruto" Teuchi greeted me. "'Sup, old man" I greeted him back, holding a hand up. Kakashi sensei was sitting on a stool. He turned his head to face me and smiled under his mask.

"Hello Naruto" he greeted. I smiled back and sat next to him. "So what are we doing here?" I asked him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? We're here to eat ramen. Eat as much as you want, Naruto, my treat. Happy Birthday" he simply said. I grinned widely. "Seriously? Daw, you never did this for me before, Kakashi sensei! Thanks!" I exclaimed and ordered a bowl of ramen.

_After Naruto finished eating…_

Empty ramen bowls were piled on top of one another and I sighed, feeling happy and full. Kakashi put the money on the table and we went out. "Thanks for the food, Kakashi sensei!" I thanked him. He nodded and smirked. "What's so funny?" I questioned. "'Cause of this""Wha-"

I was greeted with arms around me. My eyes widened. "Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked them. They all let me go and smiled. "We came to say happy birthday, of course!" Sakura said.

I looked at everyone, grinning. There was Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Iruka sensei, and Captain Yamato. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Aww…Guys, thanks. This means a lot to me…" I gushed. "We all chipped in to pay for your ramen!" Choji added.

"Your friendship is the greatest gift I could have" I said. Someone slapped my back. "Baka, since when did you become so emotional?" he sneered. I gave him a look. Someone grabbed one of my arms while another grabbed my left arm. "Come on, Naruto! That's not all of your present!" Ino said. (She's the one holding his right arm) "What a drag…" Shikamaru complained. (He's the one holding the left arm)

They dragged me to a bar and I hesitated. "Guys, this is not good for my reputation as a Hokage…" I said aloud, warning them before they went inside. "You need to learn how to have fun, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed and dragged me inside.

The room was dark, only neon lights making the building bright. The music was booming from the speakers. The dance floor was huge my friends dragged me to the middle. They let me go and began cheering, calling my name and encouraging me to dance. I refused at first and then started to dance slowly. They cheered me on, making me feel more comfortable by dancing next to me. We took shots after since we needed a break. Kiba bet me to how many shots we could take before we got drunk. Loving a challenge, I accepted.

_Naruto gets drunk…_

"Yo! I won, Kiba!" I said, hitting his back hard. He coughed and growled. "DID NOT!" he protested. We started arguing and Kakashi and Iruka sensei separated us. Kakashi put my arm around his shoulders, making put my weight on him.

"Come on, Naruto. You're drunk" Kakashi sensei said. "What? No I'm not. Let me go! Kiba's the fucking drunk one!" I shouted. Kiba glared at me. "FUCK YOU! NO I'M NOT!" he shouted, as Iruka sensei put Kiba's arm around his shoulder. "You owe me 20 bucks!" I shouted since I was near the exit now. I'm pretty sure Kiba said something back, but my head hurt too badly to care.

Kakashi jumped from rooftop to rooftop and we reached my house. "Naruto, where are your keys?" he asked me. "In my pocket" I mumbled. He reached inside my pocket and I heard the sound of keys, which meant he had found them. Opening the door, he dragged me towards my room and lied me down on my bed.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I saw darkness.

**(Kakashi POV)**

'He's passed out already…Damn…' I commented as I walked out the door. 'Oh shit…I had some shots, too. But I can handle my drinks, right?' I saw the couch and lied down on it. 'Oh wait…' I thought and passed out.

**(Naruto POV)**

'Ow…My head hurts and I feel like shit…' I whined mentally as I opened my eyes. I tried sitting up, but then lied back down. 'What happened last night?' I groaned, slowly getting up. 'My body is so sore…'

I headed towards the bathroom since I felt dizzy and noticed a figure sleeping on the sofa. I identified him as Kakashi sensei. Poking his back, (since he was sleeping on his stomach), I said his name aloud. "Kakashi sensei….Kakashi Sensei!" I said, wanting him to wake up and get out of here since I was tired and hung over.

He groaned and lifted his head from the cushion. "Why are you here, Kakashi sensei?" I asked him. He slowly sat up and crossed his legs. His head was tilted, eyes closed and frowning. "You were drunk, so I brought you home. I think my drink was drugged…I did meet Tsuande there..."Kakashi mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

I whined; feeling my erection grow hard. "I'll go to the bathroom to wash up" I announced and started walking. Kakashi's eyes opened and he got off the sofa. "I'm going to go wash my face if you don't mind…" he said. I nodded and we both headed towards the bathroom.

I washed my face first, just splashing cold water on my face to wake me up. Kakashi stood behind me. When looked in the mirror to see my reflection, I saw him giving me a small smile. He walked slowly behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck (cause he's like way taller than Naruto). I blushed furiously, my eyes widening. "K-Kakashi sensei?" I stammered. "Shhh…" He grinded his erection onto my clothed entrance. I gripped tightly onto the faucet, gently biting my bottom lip. He lowered his lips to my neck. Pulling down his mask, he licked the pulse on my neck. I let out a squeak and a quiet moan.

"Kakashi sensei…This is wrong" I moaned out as his hand was trailing down my chest. "What's so wrong about this? I love you and you love me, am I wrong?" he purred as he began lightly brushing against my clothed erection with his fingers. "Y-You're not wrong about anything, but-AH!" I cried out. Kakashi had bit down on the nerves on my neck and put his hand under my boxers, holding my erection.

He rubbed the slit gently, making my knees feel weak. "Already so hard and wet, Naruto?" he commented, taking out his hand and licking off the pre cum. I took his hand and put them under my boxers again. "I want you to make me feel good, Kakashi sensei. Hokage's orders" I said in a playful tone.

There was a knock on the door and I whined. Kakashi smirked and let me go, pulling his mask back up. "Depending on who the person is…Maybe they can join us" Kakashi said cheerfully. I grinned. I followed Kakashi to the front door and he opened it. There stood Captain Yamato. Kakashi gave me a 'Is-he-ok-for-you' look and I nodded. "Captain Yamato, come inside for a moment" I said, gesturing him to come inside.

"But you gave me a mission-""The mission can wait" I snapped. "But I only came over to check on you-"I glared at him. "Are you going to shut up or do I have to force you to?" I growled. He looked stunned and walked inside. I smiled. Yamato looked cautious and put a hand in his weapon pouch. "No need to be so cautious, Captain Yamato" I said. "You know you can just call me Yamato, Hokage" he pointed out. Kakashi locked the door and I stepped closer to Yamato. "Then stop calling me 'Hokage.' My name is Naruto" I cooed, cupping his face.

Kakashi went behind Yamato, holding his arms. "Have some fun with us" Kakashi said, nibbling Yamato's earlobe. Yamato went red, clearly embarrassed. "May I go on the mission?" he begged. "Do you not like this, Yamato?" I said sadly, rubbing his clothed erection. He moaned and then shook his head. "This isn't right!" he exclaimed.

"Then why are you hard?" I purred, rubbing his erection more roughly. Kakashi began sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck and Yamato couldn't help, but moan loudly. I gave him a lustful look and he looked back, his eyes also showing lust. I used my other free hand to wrap and arm around his neck and bring my lips close to his.

He was breathing heavily since his sensitive parts were being touched roughly. Kakashi hugged Yamato from behind now, letting go of his arms and grinded into him. Not letting Yamato moan, I kissed him roughly, my tongue slipping through his lips. My tongue met his and we started fighting for dominance. Tilting my head so the kiss would go deeper, Kakashi whined, being left out. I smirked and pulled away from Yamato and began kissing Kakashi. Yamato was catching his breath and took off his helmet.

'He so wants this now' I thought, closing my eyes and focusing on my kiss with Kakashi. This time Kakashi pushed his tongue inside my lips and I let him control and taste me. Yamato sucked on the sweet spot on my neck, making me gasp slightly.

I pulled away from Kakashi and grabbed both of the men's hands. Without saying a word, I led them to my bedroom and we all took off our clothes. Clothes scattered on the floor, I was the first to lie down on the bed and Yamato went on top of me. I smirked. "What ever happened to 'this isn't right?'" I teased. He gave me a look. "Let's just say it's your entire fault" he replied and began kissing me roughly.

(So basically, not to confuse the readers, I'll tell you their position. *They are all naked. Naruto is laying his head on his pillow, his legs spread apart. Yamato is in between Naruto's legs and his arms are leaned right above Naruto's shoulders. Kakashi is on his knees, using a free hand to support himself by holding Yamato's waist and the other pumping Yamato's erection.)

Kakashi went on top of Yamato and he gasped when Kakashi held his erection. "Kakashi sensei" he moaned. "My name is Kakashi. Not sensei" he said and began rubbing Yamato's slit. Struggling to keep in his moan; he began sucking on the sensitive skin on my chest. "Yamato" I moaned out. He looked at me, his face full of pleasure from Kakashi. I held Yamato's hand and guided it down from my chest to my neglected erection. "Make me feel good" I hissed. He blushed and nodded. I sat up and Yamato bent over, moaning loudly. He clawed at the sheets, his cheek on the mattress. He was shaking and let out a semi-scream, yelling out Kakashi's name beautifully.

Kakashi let go of Yamato's erection and licked off his seed. He bent over a put his hand in front of Yamato's face. Yamato licked off his own seed and guided his hand on top of my erection as he was licking. I let out a soft moan as he began pumping slowly. He crawled over closer to my erection, his hot breath on the tip. "Hah…Fuck, Yamato. Stop teasing me and start sucking!" I cried out. Smirking, he did the opposite. He began licking off the pre cum that was slowly pouring out from the tip and licked up and down the base. I titled my head back, furious that he didn't suck, but enjoyed the waves of pleasure.

Kakashi bent down near Yamato's entrance and stuck his tongue inside his tight hole. Yamato gasped and moaned slightly. He looked at me for a second and finally put my erection in his mouth. He began slowly, but went faster in a repeating pattern. Kakashi was pumping himself and I got hornier when I saw this. I tugged on Yamato's hair, my moans filling the room.

I felt him deep throat my erection and I came in his mouth, not wanting to hold in my seed anymore. He went on his knees slightly and began kissing me, letting me taste myself. My seed was dripping from his chin, but when I tried to lick it off, Kakashi interrupted us. He stole Yamato from me and started kissing him. Yamato's eyes were wide, but then he closed them a few seconds later.

I pouted and smirked, planning my revenge.

(Current Position: Naruto is sitting on his bed and Kakashi is pinning Yamato next to Naruto. Let's just say Naruto's bed is big enough for three people)

Kakashi had spread Yamato's legs, so I went behind Kakashi and spread Kakashi's legs apart. He didn't bother to look at what I was doing, so I went between his legs and took his erection in my mouth in one shot. I heard a gasp, but then the sound of kissing again. I bobbed my head up and down quickly, wanting Kakashi to cum already.

I decided to use my hands and rubbed Kakashi's entrance gently. I pushed a finger in slowly and I heard a moan. Delighted, I sucked on his erection even quicker, making sure to lick his slit every now and then. "F-Fuck, Naruto" Kakashi moaned. I felt his erection twitch and he came inside of my mouth. Swallowing his seed with some pouring out from my mouth, I moved my finger from inside of him in and out. I inserted another finger, now scissoring inside of him.

I heard Kakashi and Yamato moan. Kakashi had inserted his fingers inside of Yamato, all three at once. Yamato cried in pain and Kakashi shushed him by kissing him again. I inserted the last finger in Kakashi and he groaned. Afraid of hurting him, I let him adjust around my fingers. After a while, Kakashi had stopped kissing Yamato. "Move, bitch" he ordered me. With a smirk on my face at how desperate Kakashi sounded, I started pumping slowly. Kakashi had also started to pump Yamato who was moaning loudly. Hell, they were both crying out in pleasure. When I saw pre cum coming out of Kakashi's erection, I pulled out my fingers.

He whined and then growled. "Who the fuck told you to stop?" he growled. I crawled out from his legs and kissed his stretched entrance, leaving butterfly kisses. I licked around the entrance and stuck my tongue inside. "I know you don't like a dick inside here" I said and then pushed my tongue in as far as I could. Kakashi moaned loudly and I loved the heat of his muscles around my tongue. I began moving my tongue in and out and then I heard Yamato scream Kakashi's name.

"You dirty bitch" Kakashi mumbled into Yamato's ear and began leaving another hickey on his neck. I pulled my tongue out of Kakashi's entrance as soon as he started panting. "Will you cut that out? Make me cum already!" Kakashi snapped, annoyed by my actions. "I have something for you, though, baby" I said sweetly. I saw a blush on Kakashi's cheeks and he turned to face Yamato over again.

**(Yamato POV)**

"Yamato, turn your sexy body around" he ordered me in a husky voice. A chill went down my spine. I did as I was told to do and now my face was brushing against Naruto's pillow and my elbows were my support. My legs were wide apart, my knees holding also helping me support myself, and Kakashi was licking my entrance. "Kakashi, why aren't you just fucking me already?" I whined. "Because, Naruto has something for us to…Play with" he purred.

I glanced over at Naruto who took something out. I licked my lips, smiling. "I see what you mean" I said. Kakashi stuck his tongue deep inside my entrance and I moaned loudly. He pulled away and I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on. Naruto was licking a dildo and Kakashi was helping him. It was thick, but smooth. The plastic had no color and I felt my member become hard by watching them.

"Please don't tell me you're going to shove that up my ass" I said nervously. "It's not for you" Naruto said. I sighed a breath of relief and lied my head down on the pillow. Naruto was standing next to me. "Excuse me, Yamato" Naruto said. I raised an eyebrow and sat up. Naruto took my spot and did the same position as me.

"Please…fuck me" he whined. I blushed and looked around for the toy. My eyes widened when I saw Kakashi slowly putting in himself. He was moaning loudly and had a slight shade of red across his cheeks. I looked back at Naruto and at his tight hole. I smirked. "You're my toy, understand?" I cooed. "For now, alright. I'll be your toy." "Heh, you sure are a sexy toy" I commented, rubbing my finger on top of his entrance. He moaned quietly and I put three fingers in front of his lips. "Suck" I ordered him. He took my fingers in his mouth, doing it as seductively as he can.

I felt my erection throb, wanting Naruto. 'No, I don't want to hurt him' I lectured myself and pulled my fingers out when they were wet enough. I gave my fingers a lick, tasting come of his saliva and slowly shoved one finger inside of him. He moaned loudly and I felt someone rub a finger on my entrance. (Yamato is on his knees) I held in a moan and noticed it wasn't a finger.

I turned my head a found myself stuck and unable to escape. Kakashi had positioned himself in front of my entrance, smirking. "You sly ninja" I growled. He smiled and kissed me. I still was stretching out Naruto, so I added in another finger. He winced and I froze, letting his muscles adjust. Kakashi slid his tongue between my lips and I moaned aloud as he caressed my body.

I felt Naruto move, so I began scissoring him and he cried out moans and pants. I added another finger, again freezing to make sure I didn't harm him. "Just fucking stretch me out and let's fuck, Yamato!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi and I pulled apart for air and I moved my fingers inside of Naruto. Using my free hand, I felt Kakashi and I felt something up his ass. He blushed, avoiding eye contact and I smirked. Naruto was crying out in pleasure and I pulled my fingers out and licked them, knowing that he was ready.

Naruto was panting and whined as I slowly positioned myself, wanting to tease him. As soon as my erection as right outside his entrance, he pushed onto my member and cried out in pain and pleasure. "Fuck" he moaned. I felt his muscles adjust and my eyes widened as I felt something being pushed inside of me. "Kakashi, fuck, you're so big" I moaned out. He licked my neck. "I'll take that as a compliment" he said.

As soon as Kakashi was thrusting inside of me, I thrusted into Naruto, all of us moaning. Kakashi quickened his pace and I was panting. "Kakashi…Yamato…Faster" Naruto moaned out, clawing at the bed sheets. I made nail marks into Naruto's back, bending over slightly that my breath was on his spine. I thrusted into Naruto the same time Kakashi did, beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. Naruto's muscles were tightening around my erection. Our moans grew more louder with each thrust and I didn't want it to end. "Y-YamATO!" Naruto yelled out the last part of my name as soon as I released my seed inside of him. I couldn't pull out because of Kakashi and kept on thrusting into Naruto who was worn out and was screaming out my name. I yelled out Kakashi's name as loud as I could when I felt a warm liquid fill me up inside.

We were panting, letting our organisms die down. Kakashi pulled out and I pulled out from Naruto. I wanted to lie down, but pinned Kakashi to the bed next to Naruto. Naruto looked at us, sweating and with a confused look. I spread Kakashi's legs apart as wide as I could and bent over to face the toy in his entrance. "Y-Yamato! What do you think you're-AH! HAH! YAMATO!" he cried out as I moved the toy inside of him. "You have a beautiful cock, you know that? May I suck it, senpai?" I said seductively and took his erection in my mouth.

Naruto kissed Kakashi to make him be a little quieter. I moved the toy faster and I licked the tip of Kakashi's erection. Naruto stopped kissing in time to let him cry out my name in pleasure. "YAMATO!" he yelled and panted and his seed poured out from the tip. I took out the toy and flicked my tongue over his worn out entrance. "You did a good job, senpai" I hissed. I sucked on the toy while Naruto was licking his wet erection.

Kakashi's legs collapsed onto the mattress and I lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him. "You dirty motherfucker" I purred, looking at Naruto with loving eyes. He smiled and kissed Kakashi to let him taste himself. "Let's take a shower" I suggested. Kakashi groaned and slowly got up. "Yamato, you don't mean…" I smirked. "My sexy bitch, you know exactly what I mean" I said, pecking his lips. Kakashi sighed. "Shower sex, huh?" he said. "It should be fun, Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi smiled and got off the bed. "Let's do it"

DIVIDERXXX

Hehe..Sorry it's not any longer. And this is the last chapter. 8 pages (That's a new record! *Very elated*) I hope you liked it, Fireball-Fuchsia.

**Please review!**


End file.
